


[Vid] Nas Ne Dagoniat

by sarken



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Download Available, Fanvids, Gen, Myth Arc, Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-04
Updated: 2006-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you</i>: After the series finale, Mulder and Scully face abduction and hope for a repeat of their previous narrow escapes. Set to "Not Gonna Get Us" by t.A.T.u.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Nas Ne Dagoniat

**Author's Note:**

> To view the video, use the password _notgonnagetus_.
> 
> [Download](http://manhattan-trash.net/fandom/fanvids/files/nas_ne_dagoniat.avi.zip) [AVI 25MB]


End file.
